Most agricultural tractors and some industrial tractors are provided with a rear mounted power take-off drive which is used to transmit torque to an attached implement. Operation of the power take-off drive is controlled by a lever mormally mounted on the left-hand side of the steering column. This lever, which extends through the dashboard, is susceptible to being knocked as the driver enters or exits the tractor cab. This possibility of inadvertently engaging the power take-off (PTO) presents a safety risk especially to another person who may be working on the attached implement, which is connected to the PTO drive, in the belief that the PTO is disengaged.
Now a power take-off lever arrangement has been invented which will prevent inadvertent shifting of the lever to the engaged position.